Sentimientos
by Asuka Uchiha
Summary: Sakura esta triste, Sasuke se ha ido, pero ¿Sera lo correcto lo que piensa hacer?


_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Sentimientos

By Asuka Uchiha

A pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde que Sasuke trato de destruir Konoha, después de eso desapareció dejándome sola otra vez, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero sé que por lo menos seré un poco más feliz.

_Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla._

-Ni llores Sakura se que estas feliz por casarte con Naruto pero no arruines tu maquillaje.

-Si lo siento Ino, tengo que salir perfecto

"_Perfecto" _pensó Sakura, recordando el día que Naruto le pidió matrimonio.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Sakura, yo se que tu amas a Sasuke pero él a ti no, mira trato de matarnos y también a la aldea y después se fue otra vez._

_Yo no paraba de llorar, Naruto tenía razón el nos había abandonado y con el cualquier esperanza de estar con él._

_-Está bien Naruto, acepto_

_-Si, genial Sakura, no te arrepentirás, te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, todo será perfecto…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Bueno Naruto siempre ha estado para limpiarme las lágrimas, para animarme a seguir adelante, siempre ha estado allí por mí y para mí.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, a pesar de que yo le gustaba a Naruto el prometió traérmelo, ya que con verme feliz él lo seria, siempre admiré eso de él, su fuerza, y claro su sonrisa.

Sonrió al verse en el espejo vestida de blanco, con su cabello recogido en una hermosa coleta con una flor blanca.

Pero porqué Sasuke me dejo de nuevo, yo sería capaz de ayudarlo a hacer resurgir su clan no me importaría servirle de incubadora para los nuevos herederos, con tal de seguir a su lado, despertarme con él cada día.

Pero el decidió irse, y ella ahora estaba a punto de casarse, no podría esperar ni un mes más o el embarazo comenzaría a notarse, quien iba a decir Naruto casándose con ella, para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba embarazada de Sasuke Uchiha, su hijo podría tener una vida normal con sus padres.

Ya lo habían platicado muchas veces, si nació con el cabello negro se lo teñirían rubio o rosa, o dirían que la madre de Naruto tenía su cabello así, total nadie recordaba exactamente como era, al fin y al cabo que importaba lo que pensara la gente.

-Sakura vamos ya están todos en la iglesia – Entro una apurada Temari con su barriguita de 5 meses de embarazada definitivamente Shikamaru no había perdido el tiempo.

-Muy bien vamos –Me pare y camine hacia las puertas del altar.

Allí estaba parado mi padre, con un traje negro y una gran sonrisa, una lagrimas corrían por sus ojos al verme a punto de casarme, tan guapo como siempre trató de disimular su tristeza al tener que entregarme a otro hombre, y claro también estaban mis damas de honor, mis mejores amigas, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari, vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos rosas de chiffon, corte princesa y sus romos de flores de cerezos.

Se abrieron las puertas, comenzamos a caminar, sorprendente toda la gente que quiera está presente, todo era perfecto tal y como me imagine que seria, desde pequeña había soñado mi boda tal y como era ahora, solo podría cambiar un detalle Sasuke en el altar en vez de Naruto, pero no importa se que seré muy feliz a su lado.

Ji, Ji, Ji, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Sai, todos padrinos de Naruto, que chistosos se veían con traje.

Bueno aquí voy, la boda prosiguió sin ningún problema pero quien se imaginaria lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Si alguien se opone a este casamiento que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Ah esta parte siempre me aterra, pero no habría por que sentir miedo, no había nadie que se opusiera, para que pensé, Hinata está con Kiba y Rock Lee con Sai (si se declararon gay´s) además después de ellos no hay nadie que se ponga, mire feliz a mi esposo o todavía seria futuro esposo, bueno no sé, el también me dirigió una mirada llena de amor pero. . .

-Yo me opongo

No quería voltear esa voz, esa voz era de Sasuke, no se por qué las lagrimas comienzan a brotar, porque, porque se opone a que sea feliz, porque siempre me hace sufrir y llorar, porque, será acaso que se entero que espero un hijo de él, no el no pudo haberlo sabido los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos Naruto, Tsunade y yo, además el me violo, no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi hijo, o será acaso que de verdad me ama no no lo creo.

-Sasuke que haces aquí idiota

-No es obvio vengo a detener esta boda

-Por que, por que –Era la único que podía decir

-Porque te amo Sakura, te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo

No podía creerlo Sasuke me amaba, pero y Naruto no podía hacerlo esto, el me quería más que cualquier otra persona pero entonces que hare, voltee a ver a Sasuke seguía tan guapo como siempre, el estiro su mano

-Ven, ven conmigo Sakura, vamos de aquí y te hare la mujer más feliz del universo

-Yo. . .

-Sakura-chan

_**FIN**_

**_La verdad creo que lo voy a dejar asi no recibo suficientes reviews como para cambiar el final._**


End file.
